The major goal of the Neuropathology Core of the Rush ADCC is to facilitate research on normal aging, mild cognitive impairment, Alzheimer's disease and other dementias by collecting and then providing a diverse range of investigators a resource of optimally preserved, processed and stored biospecimens, and state-of the-art neuropathoiogic data and diagnoses, from clinically well-characterized older subjects. Over the past years, the Core has supported a diverse range of different studies including clinical-pathologic studies, studies of normal aging and mild cognitive impairment and studies linking risk factors to the neuropathology and neurobiology underlying normal aging, MCI, clinical AD and other dementias. In addition the core has distributed biospecimens to externally-funded investigators at Rush, at other NIA funded Alzheimer's disease centers, and other researchers across the country, and has facilitated the publication of numerous manuscripts in peer-reviewed journals. The Core will continue to facilitate these studies and publications by continuing to practice optimal autopsy and collection procedures to obtain optimal ante-mortem and postmortem specimens and continue to use the uniform, standard and flexible techniques for preservation, processing and storage that allow for diverse research studies. The core will implement and maintain a DNA bank for all living and deceased participants. The Core will continue to use state-of-the-art diagnostic assessments on brain tissue to diagnose Alzheimer's disease, cerebral infarcts, and Lewy body disease, and will expand assessments for novel markers of pathology including TDP-43 and FUS. Using modern data management systems the Neuropathology Core will index and store data and diagnoses making these readily available for external research. The Neuropathology Core will continue to distribute high quality specimens and neuropathoiogic data and diagnoses for externally funded investigators to facilitate and expand the scope of research on normal aging, MCI, Alzheimer's disease and other dementias.